Wayside: 3D
History When the theme park had all the rides in Vetropolis, they wanted to make Louis Sacher's Wayside book area. They started to build the area and ride in June 2016. They finished in July 2016. Its a 3D dark ride. Also its the old Wayside not the cartoon Wayside. It also has water effects and smell effects. Queue You will enter Wayside and go through the schools until you make it to the 30th floor but don't worry. The building isn't that tall. They build it a little tall and the rooms think that you are going higher. You will get your 3D glasses and enter the vehicle. The instructor will tell you to push down the lap bar. The ride begins. Ride The vehicle enters a dark room. Then the vehicle comes with the class. Mrs. Jewels was telling them about fractions until everyone saw the vehicle. Mrs. Jewels welcomes them and points a pencil at them, making 3D effect. Mrs. Jewels tells them if they want to explore Wayside. She laughs and says "Okay". She kicks the vehicle. The class waves goodbye. The vehicle was close to the stairs. Then it starts falling down. The vehicle lands into the 23rd floor. A huge explosion destroys the door, hitting the riders with a door and making 3D effect. A student comes out dizzy and falls. The vehicle continues the journey. The vehicle keeps on falling until it made it to the 20th floor. They landed into a pool, making water effect. A lifeguard tells them to get out until the pool exploded, making more water effect. The vehicle falls into Ms. Mush's kitchen. Ms. Mush was coming in with a mushroom surprise. She sees the riders and tells them if they want to try. She points the the mushroom surprise at the riders, making 3D effect. Then the food started to smell like strawberry jelly and cabbage, making smell effect. Ms. Mush tells them to eat so they can be as happy as Sammy. She brings out Sammy and points him out to the riders, making 3D effect. The mushroom surprise started to fall, making it melt the floor. The vehicle slides down to the yard. The kids tell them if they had fun. Todd tells them that they ate the mushroom surprise and Dameon told them that they had fun. Everyone started asking questions until Terrence kicks the vehicle to the 19th floor. The vehicle was about to slide to the 19th floor. Myron, Dana, Calvin, Bebe, and Mac told them do not move. The vehicle slides down to the 19th floor, breaking the wooden door, making 3D effect. It started to become dark. Mrs. Gorf can be heard laughing and Mrs. Zarves talking. The vehicle kepts on moving. Mrs. Gorf scares the riders telling them that they went to the wrong place. Mrs. Gorf turns the vehicle to an apple, making 3D effect. She laughs until a water pipe hits her head. The water squirted at her, screaming in horror. The vehicle moves backwards with water squirting at them, making water effect. The water smelled like rotten eggs. The vehicle slides out of the door. The kids were glad they were okay. They toke them to the 30th floor. Mrs. Jewels was talking about gravity until the vehicle started to slide to the window. Paul yells that the vehicle is going to fall out. The vehicle falls out crashing into stuck, making 3D effect. Mr. Kidswatter throws out a computer in the 14th floor, making the vehicle crash into it. The vehicle suddenly swings on a pole and lands in front of Louis. He was fascinated and said "Woah", making it end. You will go back and push up the lap bar. You will put the glasses in a "trash bag" and exit out. After Ride You can go to the Lost and Found, Ms. Mush's Cafeteria, or Mrs. Jewels Shop. Vehicle It looks like a desk but it has wheels with seats behind. It has three rows and three seats per row.